Sick Day
by QueenBlue093
Summary: What happens when Yuri gets sick and Estelle has to take care of him? Just a fluffy one-shot of YurixEstelle.


Ugh, what did I just write?  
This is the first fluffy piece I've ever written. This idea just came to me and I wrote and now I'm putting it on FE because why not. And why not on a day like today. So I hope some of you find some entertainment from this short.  
Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Sick Day

The best of people get sick from time to time. It's just that some people can handle it better than others. And Yuri was possibly the worse sick person Estelle had ever had to deal with. Even children didn't complain or fight back as much as he did.

Estelle tried her best to be as sympathetic as she could for her husband since he was always so full of energy and rarely ever got sick. A couple of days ago, Yuri had spent the whole day fighting monsters in the rain and now he had a cold that zapped all his strength. He wasn't like his normal self.

When he first showed symptoms, Estelle had told him to take it easy and rest. But he wouldn't listen to her, saying he felt fine. That only led to him getting worse. Even then, he still wouldn't listen to her so he could get better. She felt like she was reaching her limit with taking care of him. "Yuri, you need to stay in bed," she instructed sternly. She was very tempted to just leave him there and let him suffer through this alone.

"I'm fine," he said weakly as he tried to push himself out of their bed. "I just need to walk around a bit and then I'll be fine." He seemed to think he could still prevent himself from getting sick. But it was too late. He had a cold.

Estelle was getting fed up with his arguments. She placed her hand on his forehead and felt the intense heat of his fever. "You're burning up. When are you going to admit that you're sick?"

"Can't you just cast cure or something?" He asked looking like he could fall asleep against her hand.

"My magic has no effect on the common cold, you're just going to have to get over it the old fashion way with rest," Estelle told him and even tried to push him back in the bed. "Now if you don't lay back down I'm going to let you get over this by yourself."

Yuri didn't fight her anymore. He only muttered, "Mean," before he settled down in bed. She paid no mind to him knowing the fever was the one talking.

Estelle sat next to him and moved some strains of hair out of his sweating face. He did look miserable and not at all like himself. He always had such energy and now he was bed bound. When he got sick he was completely drained and couldn't think straight. This was only the second time he had gotten sick around her. She did feel sympathy for him. But only a little bit.

Yuri reached up and pressed his hand over hers so her palm was flat against his forehead. "Your hand feels nice," he mumbled like he was drifting off to sleep.

She supposed that her hands were cold compared to how he felt. So she cupped her other hand on his cheek that felt warm and he seemed to relax at her touch. His hand slipped off hers and he seemed to have dozed off. There was no way she could stay mad at him, especially when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. One of her fingers began twirling with a lock of hair. She always played with his hair when she couldn't sleep at night. And sometimes when both of them were awake. Estelle felt herself smiling at the thought.

It then occurred to her that he needed food in his systems to keep his strength up. It was the afternoon and he had barely touched anything. He may not have much of an appetite but he still needed something in his stomach. Estelle leaned forward to kiss his forehead before she made him some lunch. However when she went to move away, his hand wrapped around hers. "Don't leave," he mumbled, still sounding like he was asleep.

Even though his eyes were closed, Estelle still gave him a smile. "I'm just going into the kitchen to make a meal for us. I'll be right back," she told him in a softer voice.

Estelle tried to pull away but he still had an iron lock on her hand. "No food. Just you," he said. He was quickly losing his energy if he was acting this tired.

Last time he was sick he didn't have any appetite and wouldn't eat unless she made him. "Yuri, you have to eat something. I can get you some bread or maybe some soup," Estelle offered in a more stern voice that sounded similar to how she talked to get him back in bed. "What do you want?"

Suddenly, Yuri's other hand snaked around her waist and the next thing she knew she was on her back with her husband laying on her breasts. "Just you," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her. Seems like he had a burst of energy left. Or it could have been because he had the element of surprise.

"Yuri," she started to say. But she quickly realized that he was fast asleep by the soft breaths he made and how completely relaxed his body felt above her. He must have exhausted all his energy with that last move.

She didn't have the heart to wake him just to eat when it took that much effort to get him to rest. Sleep was probably the best thing for him. She'll just make him eat when he woke up. And if he wanted was her then it was a simple enough fix then. Although she wished that he had stayed awake long enough so she could have made herself more comfortable. In the end, she let out a sigh before she reached over to her nightstand for the book she had been reading the pervious night without moving Yuri much.

Estelle started off where she left of and began reading. As she read, her other hand began to run though his long hair absent mindedly. Even though he was a handful sometimes, she still wouldn't want her life to be any different.


End file.
